<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say my name by nb_infp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633812">say my name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_infp/pseuds/nb_infp'>nb_infp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_infp/pseuds/nb_infp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace is determined to find out why his boyfriend only calls him by his last name.</p>
<p>It <i>most definitely</i> has nothing to do with the fact that Nico can't pronounce 'Will' correctly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on <a href="https://nb-infp.tumblr.com/post/615239406184448000/can-someone-please-write-a-solangelo-fanfic-thats">Tumblr</a>. Inspired by @countchoculaofficial's <a href="https://countchoculaofficial.tumblr.com/post/615221016956960768/can-someone-please-write-a-solangelo-fanfic-thats">post</a>.</p>
<p>Please DO NOT repost anywhere. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—</p>
<p>Will Solace had been dating Nico di Angelo for six months now. But for the life of him, Will could not figure out why Nico insisted on calling him by his last name and <i>only</i> his last name. Well, that is, if you didn’t count <i>idiota</i>, significant annoyance, you absolute dork, <i>idiota</i>, sunshine, and <i>idiota</i>. Did he mention that the son of Hades loved to call him <i>idiota</i> a lot? Anyhow, Will Solace was determined to get to the bottom of this question as quickly as possible. And so began the quest to get Nico di Angelo to say his first name.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <i>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.</i>
</p>
<p>Nico di Angelo groaned. Who in their right mind dared to wake him up during such an ungodly hour? Assuming the offender did not have an early death wish, that left Nico with only one answer as to who it could be: his boyfriend, son of the sun god, Will Solace.</p>
<p>Nico rolled over and promptly fell off his bed. Scowling, he kicked off his blanket and staggered over to the cabin entrance. Then, he summoned up his best death glare and opened the door.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Solace.”</p>
<p>Will grinned at him, his blond hair glowing distractingly. “Morning, Death Boy! May I come in?”</p>
<p>Nico’s scowl deepened. “It is <i>five</i> in the morning. Go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>As the raven-haired boy moved to shut the door, Will stuck a foot out to stop him.</p>
<p>“But the cleaning harpies will catch me if I try to sneak back again! And besides, I have a <i>very</i> important question to ask you.”</p>
<p>Nico threw his hands up in exasperation. “Ugh, fine, whatever. Get in here. And what in Hades could possibly be so important that you have to ask me about it right now?”</p>
<p>As the two made their way over to the unkempt bed, Nico noticed that Will’s ears had turned red. Oh gods. Oh no.</p>
<p>“Well? Spit it out, Solace.”</p>
<p>Will halted and sputtered. “U-um, it’s just… you always call me ‘Solace’, and I was wondering why you do that? I’d like to hear you call me ‘Will’ for once. Just to see how it sounds, you know?”</p>
<p>Nico’s cheeks started to burn. The truth was, Nico was afraid Will would laugh at him if he were to hear how Nico pronounced his name. Back when Nico had first told Hazel that he was dating the son of Apollo, his sister had blinked in confusion at the name Solace.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m sorry, but who is that again? I didn’t really spend enough time at Camp Half-Blood to get to know everyone’s full names,” Hazel explained.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Nico told her that it was fine, and added, “Solace as in</i> Wh-eel <i>Solace, the camp’s head medic.”</i></p>
<p><i>“... His name is</i> Wheel<i>? Wait, did you mean</i> Will<i>?”</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p><i>“That’s what I said.</i> Wh-eel<i>.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh. Right.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Although Hazel had agreed for the sake of not embarrassing him and Nico knew that she meant no harm, Nico could see that the corners of her mouth were still twitching in an attempt to hold back her laughter. It was then that Nico decided never to use Will’s first name ever again.</i>
</p>
<p>The sound of two fingers snapping brought Nico back to the present.</p>
<p>“Earth to Nico, earth to Nico. Hey, are you still there?” asked Will.</p>
<p>Nico quickly looked away and muttered, “I will <i>not</i> say your name.”</p>
<p>“Aw, why not? I’m sure you’d make it sound cute,” Will said with a wink.</p>
<p>Nico’s face flushed. He hurriedly crawled under the covers, facing away from Will, and snorted.</p>
<p>“Because you are annoying and you woke me up at 5AM. Now, goodnight.”</p>
<p>As Nico started drifting back to sleep, he could feel his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him from behind.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you,” the blond murmured against his hair. “Are you worried you won’t be able to pronounce it correctly because of your accent?”</p>
<p><i>Damn Will and his incredible perception abilities</i>, Nico thought. How did Will always manage to know exactly what he was thinking?</p>
<p>When Nico remained silent, Will frowned and added, “You know I like your accent, right? I’m not going to laugh at you, sunshine. Could you please say my first name? Just this once?”</p>
<p>Nico rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously trying to use your puppy eyes on me right now? I’m not even looking at you.”</p>
<p>“But it’s working, isn’t it?” Will asked, with a hint of a smirk in his tone.</p>
<p>Nico huffed and gently elbowed him in response.</p>
<p>“I hate you… <i>Wh-eel</i>…”</p>
<p>There was a brief moment of silence, before Will laughed and said, “What was that?”</p>
<p>“I said I hate you, Solace.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what you said~”</p>
<p>“Shut up and go to sleep, <i>idiota</i>.”</p>
<p>“Not until you say my name again~”</p>
<p>Nico turned around in Will’s arms and tried to glare at him, but ended up failing miserably. <i>Curse Will and his contagious smile</i>. In order to hide his own goofy grin, Nico buried his face in the other boy’s chest.</p>
<p>Will chuckled. “I was right.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about,” Nico grumbled.</p>
<p>“The way you said my name. It’s cute.”</p>
<p>“Hmphh.”</p>
<p>When Nico felt Will press a kiss to his forehead, he let out a content sigh and finally gave in.</p>
<p>“… I love you, <i>Wh-eel</i>.”</p>
<p>“Hmm… call me that more often and I <i>might</i> just consider saying ‘I love you’ back.”</p>
<p>Nico pulled back from Will’s embrace to give him an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“Why, you little—”</p>
<p>Will laughed again. “Just kidding, I love you too, Nico.”</p>
<p>“You’re an <i>idiota</i>, <i>Wh-eel</i>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>